Yahweh (InFAMOUS Extended Universe)
Summary Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 2-A, likely higher Name: Yahweh, Jehovah, God, The Creator, God of the Covenant, Jesus Christ, Holy Spirit, The Lord, The Almighty Origin: InFAMOUS Gender: Inapplicable. Referred to as Male. Age: Inapplicable. Older than Time, Space, and Existence as a whole Classification: God, Supreme Being, Creator of Existence Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Interdimensional Travel, Teleportation, Healing, BFR, Telekinesis, Intangibility, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Created energy forces such as the Ray Force), Forcefield Creation, Reality Warping (Created reality itself, and can bend it to His whim without limit), Flight, Matter Manipulation (Quantic level), Mind Manipulation (Created and has full control over the immaterial minds and consciousness of every being in Creation), Physics Manipulation (Created and has full control over the laws of physics), Law Manipulation (Shaped reality and its laws into effect), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4, 5, and 9), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Regeneration (At least Mid-Godly), Acausality (Created and exists outside the concept of cause and effect, as well as time itself), Telepathy, Abstract Existence (Is a universal constant and the unchanging truth of reality. All existence depends on Him, and nothing can exist without Him), Power Bestowal (Can bestow holy powers unto humans and objects. Gave the Barbed Cross the power to smite unholy, supernatural creatures), Non-Corporeal, Energy Absorption, Durability Negation, Non-Physical Interaction, Power Nullification, Biological Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Created and has full control over the souls of every being in Creation), Astral Projection, Resurrection, Duplication, Creation, Holy Manipulation, Void Manipulation/Existence Erasure (Can erase anything He created from existence, returning it to the nothingness He made it from). Resistance to: Hellfire Manipulation, Reality Warping, Power Absorption, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, BFR, Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation and Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: High Multiverse level+ (Created the Multiverse, as well as alternate planes of existence such as Heaven and Hell, as well as energy forces such as the Ray Force, which is stated to be a 5-dimensional construct) Speed: Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Multiversal+ Durability: High Multiverse level+ Stamina: Infinite Range: High Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Omniscient (Created the very concept of knowledge, and has seen everything that has happened in Creation since it's beginning, perceiving the entirety of the past, present, and future simultaneously) Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Supreme Beings Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Lawful Good Category:Lawful Characters Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Healers Category:BFR Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Physics Users Category:Law Users Category:Concept Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Biology Users Category:Soul Users Category:Astral Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Creation Users Category:Holy Users Category:Void Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:InFAMOUS Extended Universe Category:InFAMOUS Multiverse Category:Tier 2